


What Does the Fox Say? (a memoir)

by titbud



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Choking, Edgeplay, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titbud/pseuds/titbud
Summary: naruto gets a tail, enough said. ty again to a and i.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	What Does the Fox Say? (a memoir)

“You fat furry fuck,” Sasuke taunted. He poked at Naruto’s little sweet Hawaiian tummy rolls.

“Hey! I’m not fat” Naruto pouted, up at Sasuke. “Those are solid muscled pecs my man.”

“Well you are a furry” He gestured towards the new furry appendage coming out from Naruto’s tailbone. Sasuke pat Naruto’s little bushy tail.

“I guess that nine-tails is good for something after all.”

“Shut up Sasuke.” Naruto rolled his eyes, and his hips, and his tail up against Sasuke’s fat wet cock. “Glad to know you're a furry too huh.”

Sasuke growled and flipped Naruto. He grabbed the tail, causing Naruto to yelp. He lifted the thing up to position his beaver weaving basher against the tight wet muscled hole under. Using his other hand to knead up and down Naruto’s thick thighs, Sasuke bent down to the hole and started lapping, tentatively at first, then with more sure strokes. 

Naruto’s head was in the pillows, his left arm braced against the headboard and the other slowly snaking down to grip the base of his cock. Small tugs came first then faster as a Sasuke started shoving his tongue inside. Just as fast as he started, Sasuke stopped and let go of the tail, letting it drape back down over Naruto’s ass. He lubed up his gogurt gun and shoved the tail to the side, causing Naruto to moan, out of pleasure or pain, he didn’t know. 

“Shit Sasuke,” Naruto hissed out, feeling the slight stretch and burn as Sasuke worked his cock into the tight ring of muscle under the new tail. 

He could feel Sasuke’s finger running up the base of his tail, causing him to shiver. With one final thrust, Sasuke was all the way in, mouth already trying to nibble Naruto’s ear, instead, he found fur. Now Naruto had fox ears? When did he have fuzzy ears? 

“You’re turning into a full animal, huh?” Sasuke growled into his ear as he reached a hand down to stroke the blonde’s leaking cock. “Gonna be a good pet for your master? Wagging your tail just for me?”

Naruto meowed as he felt the pale fingers curl around his dick, giving lazy strokes and pushing him closer and closer to his orgasm.

“Look at you, clenching your ass so hard around my dick.” Sasuke said as he pressed harsh kisses down his neck. His hand left Naruto’s flush dick to give his ass a hard smack and his lips quirked up as he felt Naruto jolt and moan from the sudden pain.

Naruto hissed, his hand coming up to grope at Sasuke’s back.

“Hah, f-fuck- Sasuke!“ Naruto moaned.

“FUCK!” Sasuke roared. groaned into the crook of Naruto’s neck. Red marks were left where Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke’s back, drawing blood. Sasuke peeled Naruto’s hand from his back, bringing his hand to his face. “Now you’ve got claws?” 

“ah- I don’t- fuck-“ Naruto panted as the thrusts grew more forceful. “I don’t know what- nng- Kyuubi’s doing- ah- to my body-“ At this point, Sasuke was practically pounding out a new womb into Naruto’s intestines with his jackhammer of a cock.

“Kyuubi’s changing you into a fox?” Sasuke whispered, voice low as he rammed into him. “So you are a pet for me to own. Means I can cum in you as many times as I want. Gonna cream your tight ass and have a litter of kits with you”

Naruto groaned at the thought, the thought of being filled to the brim with Sasuke’s seed, pregnant, content with children and a domestic life, and closed his eyes. His eyes shot open as he felt something close around his throat.

He looked back to see a long purple chain leading from his neck and in Sasuke’s hand. A sudden yank of the chain made him choke and his head jolt up off the bed.

“Daddy! Papa Sasuke made us ravioli for dinner!!”  
Naruto could already feel his maternal instincts stirring. Fat raviolis for children? Absolutely.  
“Really? Can you ask Papa Sasuke what’s in the ravioli?” he imagined him saying.  
Sasuke began to ram harder, blending Naruto’s guts like a NutriBullet.

“Daddy Naruto! He’s making cum ravioli!”

“He’s what-?”

“CUm!” 

“You mean cream?”

“Yes! Cream! please- AH!” Naruto cried, his dick flushed a furious red. “Give me your cream, FILL ME LIKE A FAT RAVIOLI DADDYY!”

“Yeah?” Sasuke spoke in a low growl.

“PLEASE! PACKAGE ME LIKE A PHILADELPHIA CREAM CHEESE CONTAINER!” Naruto brokenly whined. 

Sasuke growled again, filled with feral alpha power. He tightened his grip on the blonde’s hips, pulling out almost completely before slamming straight back into a merciless pacing of thrusts. Naruto tightened his grip too, drawing out salty red liquid and licking it off his finger nails.

“Fwa, ah! Sasuke- Ah!” Naruto moaned throatily, his hips jerking forward instinctively. “I’m close- ah!”  
Naruto, with all of his remaining strength, came harder than the second coming of Madara as he reached his hands back toward Sasuke’s Chef Boyardeez nuts to fondle them with the tenderness of a mother. 

He cried out when the pace of the thrusts suddenly disappeared, and lifted his head up to look at his master and owner. The feeling of release tantalizingly close after havingbeen built up for so long was suddenly fleeting and out of his reach.

“Sasuke! Please, I need to-“ Naruto began, but fell silent when Sasuke shoved his index finger against his mouth as a sign to stop talking.

“I want you to beg. Beg for me to fill you like a beignet. Beg for it. BEG.”

Naruto stared back. Sasuke sighed as he pulled out up slapped his fat schlong onto Naruto's face. "Tell me, tell me you want my KNOT, you want to be KNOT-RUTO don't you cock slut? "

Naruto's throat clenched as he felt the sudden yank of the chain around his neck again. He placed his hands onto the sheets and arched his hips up, puckering his asshole.

“Please, Master! Fill my butt pussy with your superior seed! Your thick masculine aroma is overwhelming Sasuke! Make me your exclusive cum-toilet and leave me to crust like a public shitter hole! Fuck me and mate me and make me your cum ratitoullie! Cook me in your semen and ramen until I get pregnant just from bathing in the umami!” 

Sasuke smirked and without warning shoved his dripping cock back into Naruto’s greedy hole. The blonde moaned wantonly as he felt his ass being filled once again with fat masculine chode. He shut his eyes tight as he felt his mind grew fuzzier as Sasuke’s dick pistoned into him, filling the room with the echoing sounds of wet slaps over and over.

“So good-So good just for daddy huh?” Sasuke growled into his neck. “Leaking so much ass juice out of Daddy’s favorite boy pussy huh?”

“Yes master!”

“Only gonna spread your fat thighs for me right? That’s all you’re good for after all. Being creampied and popping out enough kits to repopulate the Uchiha clan?”

“Only you! My pussy is only for you master! How do you stay so masculine all the tine?”

Sasuke smirked, "Shrek shampoo™ obviously." 

Naruto clenched down hard at that revelation. 

Sasuke groaned as he felt his orgasm coming. He felt his body convulse as his sperm whale of a dick was ready to spout.

“Fuck!” Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke’s teeth sink into his collarbone, the feeling of ropes of cum painting the inside of his walls and his own cock giving weak spurts spilling onto his stomach. Sasuke’s hips stuttered as he rocked them, slowly riding out his intense orgasm.

Naruto’s tail curled around Sasuke's leg, shaking. Slowly, the tail started to recede back into his body, along with the fuzzy fox ears. 

"I guess that solves that," Naruto grinned lazily. 

“Naruto, now tell me: What does my little fox say?”


End file.
